The field of the present invention is wheel assemblies. More specifically, the field of the present invention relates to wheel assemblies for video and motion picture camera dollies.
In the motion picture or video filming procedures, cameras are often supported on dollies so that the camera positions, angles and elevations may be smoothly and easily changed without interruption. For use on a relatively smooth surface, the camera dolly may be equipped with pneumatic wheels. On the other hand, if the dolly is to be moved over rough terrain or irregular ground, it is common practice to lay a track over such terrain or surface to provide a smooth rolling surface for the dolly.
However, running the dolly on the track or rails has heretofore required that the pneumatic dolly tires be removed from the dolly and replaced with track wheels specifically configured to roll on the track but not suitable for operation on pavement or other smooth surface. This required changeover from the pneumatic tires to track wheels has been time consuming. In addition, it requires a grip, technician or mechanic to make the pneumatic to track wheel exchange. Correspondingly, one or more tools to make the changeover are also required. In addition, in many, if not all dollies, the changeover from pneumatic (ground) tires to track wheels (and vice versa) exposes certain dolly components, i.e. bearings and axles, at least momentarily, to contamination from dirt and debris. Moreover, whichever set of tires or wheels is not being used on the dolly must be stored and transported with the dolly, thereby requiring additional space and adding weight. Further, the dolly braking system must be considered in the changeover between ground and track wheels.